Friday Nights
by Starladoll86
Summary: Mike's first friday night as a college student. He would rather stay in his room talking to Tina but his roommate has other plans. All about Tike!


"Hey babe, what are you up to this Friday night?" Tina asked me over the phone as I was trying to get ready. It had been two weeks since I had been in Chicago but this was the first Friday night since school had started.

"The dorm is having a big party down in the common area and my roommate is making me go with him. I told him that I had planned to skip it and work on some homework but then he called me lame. So I gave in but I promise I will be back up here by 11 to call you and talk all night long."

"Take your time Mike. Brittany, Sugar, and I are having a girls' night tonight and will probably be dancing like fools around 11. I better let you go because Brittany is yelling at me about something. I love you and will talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you too babe. Talk to you tomorrow."

I fell backwards on the bed and crossed my fingers together on top of my chest. It was weird that it is a great Friday night but I'm hours away from the only person that I wanted to spend it with. In all honesty, I would rather stay in my room talking to Tina than get drunk with all of my classmates downstairs enjoying the college experience. Everyone at McKinley always told me I was too mature for high school but I guess I'm too mature for college too. Parties are a blast and I love letting loose but I haven't really dealt with any of these people outside my roommate and a friend of his. All this party will do is making me wish I had my all friends from home with me. Puck would be in the corner making out with 6 girls that are all huddled around him, Rachel and Blaine would be having a singing duel while Kurt is yelling at Rachel to get off the stage, and the best part of any party; Tina and I would be dancing in the middle of the room. It wasn't the dancing that everyone sees in the choir room but real dancing that Dirty Dancing introduced to the world. The type of dancing that makes my mouth go dry by just thinking about it. "Hey, you ready for this party?" Chris shouted and I rolled off my bed with a little whine sneaking out.

Chris, Ryan, and I made it downstairs where there was already madness going on. The common room was large with couches and pool tables lining the walls. There were three large tables along the far wall in front of all the windows that was covered with food and alcohol. Every person in the room had a solo cup in their hands or a long neck. Some of the guys had turned the pool tables into beer pong tables while others were having drinking contests that were already causing some to throw up. The couches were already being occupied with guys getting lap dances or girls already experiencing their first college lesbian experience. All of the people that were left were dancing around the middle of the room and talking while the karaoke music was playing in the background. At least the songs it was playing were modern and I didn't have to listen to disco music all night long. That might have been a deal breaker.

"So what should we do first? Drink and then throw up or play a game of pool and then drink to throw up?" Ryan asked us and before Chris could answer I shouted out pool because I already knew that Chris always starts off with alcohol.

It was about twenty minutes later that we were halfway done with a game. We decided to get a few drinks while we waited for a table to open up and I also found out that Chris sucked at pool. I foresee many bets being settled this way.

"Is it too early in the year to try to hook up with a classmate?" Chris asked as Ryan was taking his turn. "I would say yes but looking around, I think you are already too late. Most of the girls in here are already spoken for tonight anyway." I told him taking my own turn now.

"You are just saying that because you have a girl friend back home for you to go home to all the time. I still don't understand that. She is still in high school, you should have cut that tie because you are a college boy now and you need to experience life by dating a bunch of hot young ladies before you get tied down for life."

"It is possible for some people to meet the person they will love their whole life in high school. Tina and I have been together for 3 years and don't plan on ending that anytime soon. Even if the hottest girl by your standards walked in the door right now, I wouldn't give her another thought because I will always want Tina and love her more than you could understand right now." "So basically you are telling me that you don't see any other girls?" "Basically yes" "Not even her?"

Chris pointed at the main door into the commons and I saw three girls walking into the room. They caught the attention of most of the guys as I noticed I wasn't the only one now staring at them. All three of them looked hot but the girl walking in the middle was beyond beautiful. She had a short dress that was form fitting with heels that made her legs look amazing. "Now she is crazy hot." Ryan said somewhere standing next to me. The three girls just stood by the door looking around the room while the other guys in the room slowly started making their way towards them. The music changed to a very familiar song and I just couldn't help myself anymore.

"I think I'm going to go ask her to dance." I said flatly still in a bit of a trance. "What about the whole I don't see other girls?" Chris asked as I was already walking away from him trying to squeeze through the crowd that was now huddled around the girls. "Would you like to dance?" "Uh sure" The middle girl replied taking my hand as I moved us to the middle of the dance area and pulled her in to start the dirty dancing that was always expected at college parties. When it came time for the vocals to chime in with the music, I couldn't help myself and found that I was singing out loud to the music.

I see you over there so hypnotic,  
Thinkin' 'bout what I'd do to that body,  
I'll getchu like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted  
Gettin' drunk off the thought of you naked  
I'll getchu like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby

And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax and get on your back

If you wanna scream yeah,  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night,  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you wanna scream

Kill the lights, shut em down, you're electric  
Devil eyes tellin' me "Come and get it",  
I'll have you like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
Girl, tonight you're the prey, I'm the hunter

Take you here, take you there, take you under  
Imagine me whisperin' in your ear that I wanna  
Take off all your clothes and put somethin' on ya

And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax and get on your back

If you wanna scream yeah,  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night,  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you wanna scream  
Out, Louder, scream, louder, louder, louder, louder,  
Hey tonight I scream, I'm on need  
  
Yeah,  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night,  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you wanna scream

We ended the song with me dipping her. Most of the others in the room ended up joining us dancing about halfway through the song and it felt more like a club than a commons room for a little bit. It was by far the best part of the night so far. We made our way over to the table that I had been playing pool at and where Ryan and Chris still stood there in shock. The other girls had made their way that direction too.

"That was some killer dancing and all Mike but what about Tina? You know the girl friend back home that you haven't stopped talking about since you got here." Chris said behind his hand trying to keep the girls from hearing what he was saying. "Yeah about that, Chris and Ryan I would like to introduce you to Tina."

Both guys dropped their jaws the same time that Tina held her hand out to shake theirs. "It is really great to meet you two. Mike has told me a little about all of you. Although since they didn't know what I look like, does that mean you don't have any pictures of us in your dorm? We will have to take care of that this weekend." "You get to stay all weekend?" I asked shocked by the fact that I would get to spend a few amazing days with my beyond beautiful girlfriend. "Wait, what are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Brittany took a tour of the campus this morning and we convinced our parents to let us stay the weekend. Sugar's dad booked a three bedroom suite of us at the Hilton and this is my way of surprising you with the news." I looked over at the other two girls and smiled at them. "Sugar, I think I love your dad." "Yeah he is pretty awesome kind of like this party. Would you like to dance with me?" She asked Ryan who threw his pool stick at me and quickly escorted her to the middle of the floor. "Would you like to boogie?" Chris asked Brittany who just looked at him funny. "You have no game but I would be happy to teach you how to get girls." Brittany said pulling him out to the floor too.

"This is a great party but I was thinking about going back to my suite. Would you care to join me?" Tina asked me as she grabbed my hand and started to wiggle in front of me a bit. This was the best surprise ever. "God yes, I have never seen your legs so hot except when I see you in heels and lacy underwear." "Well that won't happen tonight because I am going commando." She whispered in my ear before she headed towards the door. Yep, best surprise ever.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Just a little story I thought up around Usher's new song that I absolutely love and wish they would really sing it on the show. I hope you liked it and as always feel free to leave any comments! I love them all! Thanks **


End file.
